[unreadable] The long term aims of the proposed project are to improve image quality during magnetic resonance (MR) imaging by elimination of motion artifacts. MRI is highly susceptible to motion during scan, and the elimination of the motion-induced artifacts will be based on real-time motion tracking of the imaged body and the application of the tracking data to re-align the gradients of the MR scanner, in order to compensate for motion. This new technology can have significant impact on the health care system as motion artifacts degrade image quality in about 20% of performed studies and often require repetition of the study. Furthermore, new MRI modalities like functional and diffusional MRI are severely affected by motion, and the elimination of motion artifacts will facilitate their clinical use. This is a feasibility project to show that motion tracking can indeed improve image quality by real-time control of MR gradient activation. The specific aims of the project include the adaptation of the tracking system to a high-field MR scanner; interfacing the tracking system with the gradient control system; and testing the performance of motion artifact elimination by the new system. The technology will be developed through a collaboration between Robin Medical, Inc., and the Massachusetts General Hospital: Robin Medical will adapt various hardware and software modules of the EndoScout tracking system, that has FDA clearance for use during MR-guided surgical interventions, so it can work inside and communicate with a 3-Tesla diagnostic scanner; Dr. Van der Kouwe at the Massachusetts General Hospital will modify his previous work on real-time gradient control that is based on navigational echoes to use the [unreadable] EndoScout's tracking data; and the motion artifact elimination methodology will be tested on a moving phantom during standard modes of MR imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]